Thorne Forrester
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Thorne Forrester is a character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Ingo Rademacher from 2017 to 2019. Prior to this, he was played by Clayton Norcross (1987-89), Jeff Trachta (1989-1996) and most notably by Winsor Harmon (1996-2016). Storylines Thorne is the eldest son of Eric Forrester and Stephanie Douglas. He has always been in his older half-brother, Ridge Forrester's shadow. Thorne grew up with Ridge Forrester, Kristen Forrester, and Felicia Forrester because his sister Angela Forrester was deceased due to a great disorder. Thorne had a crush on Caroline Spencer who was engaged to Ridge. Ridge was originally engaged to Brooke Logan but picked Caroline instead. Caroline dumped Ridge before their wedding because of a one-night stand. Thorne befriended Caroline and got involved in a relationship. Thorne knew Caroline still loved his brother so he had his new girlfriend (who was also attracted to Ridge) Brooke to hide a letter Ridge wrote to Caroline telling her his love for her. Thorne and Caroline married and she was furious when she found out about the letter. Caroline was drunk at a party and Ridge pranking her slipped into bed with her and she thought he was Thorne and made love to him. While recovering from getting his apendix removed he overheard Eric Forrester and Stephanie Douglas talking about Ridge's prank. Thorne who was loaded on alcohol and painkillers took Stephanie's gun and shot Ridge in the back of the head. Thorne passed out and Stephanie wiped off his fingerprints and told the police she had shot Ridge. Neither Thorne nor Ridge had any memory of that day. Caroline wanted Ridge back and took Thorne to a therapist. Thorne grew strong enough and divorced Caroline. Once Thorne fully found out about Ridge's prank he cut them both out of his life. Thorne began dating Brooke's younger sister Donna Logan. Stephanie had been caring for a comatose Angela on the sly. No one knew that the doctor killed Angela years ago and was using a fake one to draw money away from the Forresters. The doctor revealed herself to Thorne as Denevey Dixon and fell in love with Thorne and drugged him to kill Ridge with a gun. Ridge talked him out of it. Thorne met Macy Alexander and her mother Sally Spectra (competitor of Forrester Creations Spectra Contour). Thorne meant to lock Macy and Ridge in a closet during a fashion show. Thorne dated Donna and Macy at the same time and chose Macy. The Spectras and Forresters were rivals and neither of them approved of their relationship but they married anyways. They separated when the battle got to much. During this break, Macy dated Jake Maclaine and Thorne dated Karen Spencer, Caroline's long-lost indentical twin sister. Thorne wanted Karen to move in with him with Macy living with him asking for forgiveness. Macy and Karen had a food fight at Thanksgiving dinner. Thorne rechose Macy but saw her goodbye hug to Jake and settled for Karen. Karen's father Bill Spencer Sr.. disapproved of Macy and Thorne's relations. Karen ended it with thorne realizing he was still in love with Macy. Thorne found alcoholic Macy passed out in an alley and forgave each other. Thorne refused to support his father Eric's marriage to ex-fugitive Sheila Carter so Sheila spiked Macy's orange juice. Anthony Armando found Macy and put her to bed so Thorne punched Anthony. Macy explained that Spectra needed Anthony so Thorne left Macy. Brooke interfered with Ridge and Taylor's marriage so Thorne punched Ridge when he went overseas on a trip with Brooke. Thorne, Felicia, and Ridge have all band together to kick Donna Logan out of Forrester Creations who tried to marry their father Eric Forrester and did. Thorne's had many marriages with Macy Alexander. Macy's enemies with Brooke Logan, Donna's sister, who's married Thorne, Ridge, and their father Eric. When Brooke and Thorne were married, Stephanie kept telling Thorne that Brooke doesn't love him, she only wants Ridge. Stephanie (Brooke's enemy for breaking up her and Eric and Taylor and Ridge) tried to get Brooke to say that many of times. When Thorne asked, Brooke admit she still had feelings for Ridge. Thorne knew it, got angry, and then divorced. When Kimberly Fairchild (Macy's sister) pushed Brooke through a window for supposably killing her sister, Thorne came along, helped Brooke, and said he'll get anger management classes for Kimberly. Thorne along with Ridge, Stephanie, Eric, and Macy etc. helped boot Brooke down to having 49% of the company. Thorne was also married to Darla Einstein, " Thorne's unhappy wife" who Taylor accidently clipped driving. Thorne didn't know how his wife died but later got in a relationship with Taylor Hamilton. When Thorne found out what happened, he sent Taylor to jail. Taylor was later freed as innocent. Thorne had a daughter Alexandria Forrester with Darla, named after Darla's Best Friend Macy Alexander. Thorne re-showed up in 2013 during a meeting including himself, Eric, Caroline Spencer., and Thomas where Eric was planning to kick Rick out of his presidency and Thorne and Thomas Forrester were commenting on Caroline and Rick's slow working choices. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out Rick will be replaced. Thomas and Thorne teamed up to kick Rick out (partly because of Thomas and Rick's bad history) and have Thorne be president and Thomas vice president. Thomas explained Thorne is someone he can trust. Thorne and Thomas confronted this to Eric and Rick, Thomas, Thorne, Eric, and Caroline had another meeting. Caroline babbled something about Hope For The Future. But Thomas and Thorne contradicted that even though the sales are up they need a profit. Eric let Rick stay president until further evidence of Hope For The Future Sales. The fashion show had lousy expressions but was huge in sales and Thorne lost to Rick Thorne is ecstatic when his teenaged daughter, Aly, returns home after graduating from law school and wants to follow in his, as well as her grandmother Sally's footsteps, in working at Forrester Creations. Eric names Aly Hope Logan's new protege. Eric and Thorne leave the office only for Eric to ask his son if he has told Aly the other news about Sally, to which Thorne hasn't yet. Eric got lonely around the mansion and allowed Alexandria and Thorne move back in. In 2014, Aly and Thorne moved to Paris and continued to work at Forrester International . Eric told them through video chat that Hope and Brooke would be flying over there for a business trip. Aly asked if Liam was coming and Eric said he wasn't. Aly asked if Wyatt was coming and Eric said he was and Aly spoke angry negative words about him that he's bad news for Hope which worried both Eric and Thorne. Eric told this to Pam and Eric mentioned Aly's anger management issues as a kid and constant bullying. Brooke arrived and met with Thorne and Aly. Aly immediately asked if she could see Hope which she did. Thorne told Brooke that Aly apparently doesn't like Wyatt. Brooke was concerned and Thorne brought up the anger management issues and bullying. He said Aly thinks he's bad news for Hope. He said he took her here to keep an eye on her and didn't want her alone in L.A. He also said he couldn't have her and Ridge and Brooke's wedding which didn't happen. Brooke told him that Hope and the little one's don't know about Aly's problem. Wyatt and Hope were making out and Alexandria busted in the room yelling at Wyatt to get his hands of her. They were confused and Aly told them she thinks Wyatt is bad news for Hope, the fashion line, and the company. Aly also told Hope Wyatt turned her into a hypocrite and he ruined her message. Taylor arrived in L.A. and met up again with Eric. Eric told her about Aly disliking Wyatt and that he's very worried. Taylor brought up the death of Darla and her relationship to Aly. Taylor stated she deals with patients like this all the time and Aly could go in a downward spiral. Wyatt showed Thorne, Brooke, Hope, Aly, and Thomas his presentation for the fashion line. It was putting Stephanie Douglas's jewelry in the line. This impressed everybody else but Aly. Aly lashed out on Wyatt stating that putting her grandmother's jewels in a fashion line was wrong. Thorne told Brooke that Hope's message helped her a lot through high school and that she has violent outbursts throughout high school. After Aly watch Hope make out with Wyatt a second time today, Hope wen t away, and Aly slid into the room. She told Wyatt she thinks he is bad for Hope, the fashion line, and the business; and to leave her family alone. Wyatt stated he is part of the family and Aly compared him to a popular high school jock who gets all the cheerleaders and Wyatt denied that. She stated she was bullied as being nerdy and self-absorbed in high school. Wyatt said she wasn't and she said he was. Aly threatened to fire him. Hope asked what was up with Aly. Brooke told her in time Aly will get to know Wyatt and like him better. Reunited with Taylor In 2014, in Paris, Thorne and Taylor are having sex behind a blue curtain while Aly tells Oliver Jones, her secret boyfriend, she still hates Taylor and just wants her to stay away from her father. Behind the curtains it is revealed that it is Taylor and Thorne. Thorne and Taylor fly back to L.A. as a couple. After, a quick chat with Pamela Douglas, Taylor and Thorne hugged as Oliver who was secretly dating Aly, saw. Oliver confronted Thorne that he saw them hug and looked like they were a couple. Thorne implied that they were and Oliver told him that Aly cannot know. Taylor went to see Aly and snook up behind her and made Aly jump and turn around when Taylor said her name. Aly took the Medieval Axe Pam had left for Oliver's photo shoot from Medieval Night and threatened to kill Taylor as Taylor screamed. Oliver and Thorne realized that Taylor has been gone a while and could be with Aly and rushed down. Aly decided to put down the axe before they came and didn't believe Thorne and Taylor were really a couple. Aly told Thorne that Taylor is crazy but Thorne told her that they were in a relationship. Aly couldn't handle them dating and Thorne agreed to stop dating Taylor for her. Thorne arranged a flight to take Taylor back to Paris while he would resign from running international to head of shipping in the basement. Oliver suggested tp Aly to forgive Taylor and Aly initially couldn't. Before Taylor was going to leave, Aly asked her how to forgive her. Aly asked Taylor about what happened the night she killed her mother and Taylor described it in exact detail and started to cry. Aly saw how sorry she was and forgave Taylor hugging her and they made up. Aly allowed Thorne to see Taylor if it makes him happy meaning they would both remain in Los Angeles. Thorne and Taylor were greatly happy and Thorne was very grateful of Oliver. Bill and Brooke traveled to the Middle East to get married. Quinn Fuller, sent Ridge a picture of her and him in bed for Ridge to stop the wedding. Brooke was convinced that Bill was loyal to her the entire time they were apart (even though they weren't together when this event took place). Ridge flew to the Middle East to stop the wedding. After Bill and Brooke said their "I-Do's", Ridge arrives and yells" Logan." Ridge shows them the picture which shocks Brooke. Ridge punches Bill to the ground and ran off with Brooke pulling her by the hand. Ridge took Brooke into the helicopter, Bill nodded to the pilot. The chopper flew up when Bill said into his walkee-talkee "Cool him off." The pilot swayed the chopper as Ridge felt his arm and on the sleeve had a Spencer Publications symbol and a black face turned around as Ridge recognized Justin Barber to be the pilot. Ridge fell into the Persian Gulf. Brooke was freaking out. Katie and Erica heard the news and flew to Dubai. Thorne was later called to show up. Thorne supported Katie who was engaged to Ridge. Word got out and after Liam made the accustaion that Quinn may be the reason Ridge is dead. Rick fired Quinn and Wyatt from the company. Everybody thought Ridge was dead when Brooke found Ridge walking alone on the beach. Back in L.A., at Ridge's welcoming back party, they all were told that Ridge has some amnesia. Aly asked Thorne if he was still seeing Taylor and he said yes. Aly said that was cool. Aly then tells Hope she's with Oliver which Hope's really happy for her since they're both so sweet.Thorne saw Oliver and Aly hugging and told Aly they need her downstairs. Thorne questioned Oliver about his intentions because he is a lot older than Aly. Oliver told him that his intentions are good and they both agreed that he is good for Aly and Aly is good for him. Aly came back up quickly and told Thorne they didn't need her downstairs. She quickly relaized he just wanted to talk to Oliver. Thorne approved of them. Aly's Death Thorne returns to the Forrester Mansion July 23, 2015 after Forrester's California Freedom fashion show. He is happy to hear that the show went well. Thorne congratulated Maya Avant on being Rick's fiancé and let her knew he's proud of her. Wyatt Spencer, Liam Spencer, Rick Forrester, and Maya informed him that Aly's in more trouble. They informed him about her rapid outbursts and that Ivy Forrester went up to her room and found x'd out and scribbled on pictures of Steffy Forrester and Maya. Wyatt exlained one picture of Steffy had a nail through the head. Liam informed Thorne that Aly called Steffy a slut while working on the lingerie line with Liam, claimed she's ruining Ivy's life, and later brought up the fact that her mother killed her mother. Thorne stated he was afraid of that. Thorne explained what Aly expresses as extremism and intolerance is deep pain. She can be very extreme which is good when she's happy but bad when she's in pain. Thorne stated he'll take her to the doctor in the morning and then fly her back to Paris and she can work at international alongside him. Meanwhile, Steffy killed Aly out of self defense when Aly was trying to kill Steffy on the same roadside Darla was killed on. Thorne could not believe his ears when he was told about his daughter's death, and was devastated. However, he seemed to hold it together, and returned to Paris shortly after Aly's funeral. Boycotting Eric and Quinn's Wedding Thorne returns to Los Angeles once again in 2016, accompanied by Felicia Forrester, to attend Eric Forrester's wedding to Quinn Fuller. Lead by Ridge Forrester, all attendees of the wedding (except for Ivy Forrester) left the ceremony before it began. This resulted in Eric's fury being unleashed the following day, leading to a brain hemorrhage and many weeks comatose. Feeling regret over his actions, Thorne returns to Paris. Courting Brooke from Ridge Thorne makes the decision to return to Los Angeles completely, moving home from Paris. He is greeted with open arms, from all except Ridge Forrester, whom holds grudges brewed over several years of "mistreatment". The first person Thorne sets his focus towards is Brooke, whom he was once married to but ultimately lost to Ridge. This was caught onto quickly by Ridge, whom confronted and threatened Thorne on a number of occasions, leading Thorne to shove him to the ground, stopping him from being called the degrading "little brother" which Ridge has called him his entire life, and reminding Ridge of his biological paternity - substituting "little brother" for "half-brother". While Brooke accepted Thorne's several kisses and close encounters, she constantly reminded him of her commitment to her husband, Ridge, and that what they had was in the past, where it will remain. Courting Katie from Wyatt After being dumped by Brooke, Thorne sets sights on her sister, Katie, whom he also once had a short-lived relationship with. Thorne and Katie were coincidentally offered the roles of best man and matron of honor, respectively, for Brooke and Ridge's most recent wedding, to which they accepted. Working closely together prior to the event, they bonded and opened up to one another, resulting in Thorne finding out about her relationship with son Will's older half-brother, Wyatt Spencer, whom she holds as "no-strings-attached". Thorne was disgusted by this idea, as were several others, and vowed to Katie that Wyatt will show that he is not right for her and shows a bad image to her son, and that Thorne will be there to pick up the pieces; Katie ignores this, whilst Wyatt grows wary of Thorne's attention and voices this to Katie, whom reassures him about her commitment. On the day of the wedding, after the ceremony, Wyatt witnesses Thorne kissing Katie and is deeply upset. He tells this to Katie, but instead of feeling upset, is enticed to change their relationship dynamic, and proposes to her, to which she accepts. Katie tells this to Thorne, as a warning to back off, to which he did. Wyatt and Katie decide to tell their families of their engagement, including Will and Wyatt's father - Katie's ex-husband, Bill Spencer Jr.. Infuriated by this news, Bill threatens to revoke Katie's custody of Will and Wyatt's stake to family claim if the engagement continues, to which they call off the engagement and continue the relationship. This is cut short as during a playful "family discussion" with Will, he reminds Will that "he is his brother, not his daddy". This raises concerns between Katie and Wyatt, whom believe they have been kidding themselves and promptly end their relationship. Within minutes, Katie seeks out Thorne for comfort, resulting in them kissing, and beginning a relationship of their own. After a number of weeks, an encouraged by the factor of a stable family for Will, Thorne proposes to Katie, to which she accepts, and Thorne and Katie blissfully wed in the Forrester Mansion. Katie Logan Forrester vs. Bill Spencer for Will Spencer's Custody After many weeks, Katie recalls her concerns of Bill's sole-custody threats against Will to Thorne, whom encourages her to pursue it for herself, as Bill has been a negligent father to all of his children - by threatening Wyatt and his past relationship with Katie, almost killing Liam Spencer in destroying the Spectra Fashions building and stalking his wife, Steffy Forrester, and avoiding visitation with Will in amongst. After much consideration, Katie opens a custody case with the Family Court, to be administered by Judge Craig McMullen - a college friend of Ridge Forrester's. Ridge pays his friend a visit, explaining the situation, and reminding McMullen of the deed Ridge granted him - a substantial payment to pursue his career in law. Ridge uses this as leverage towards gaining Katie full custody of Will, to which McMullen takes into consideration, and, after a substantial hearing supported by (for Katie) Thorne and Liam, and (for Bill) Brooke and Wyatt, McMullen gives in to Ridge's pressuring demands by issuing Katie full custody of Will. Bill is brought down by this, but is comforted by Brooke - seemingly, the only person ultimately on his side. Ridge, however, beams with glee at the functionality of his plan. This did not take long for several people to notice, and before long, almost all key players towards Katie gaining full custody of Will were aware - some pleased, and some not, and resulting in McMullen being questioned by both Brooke and Katie, to which he refused to speak about. Bill spoke to Katie about the outcome, pleading for a second chance, to which she did not accept under any terms. After learning of this pestering, Thorne and Ridge confronted Bill at his home and warned him to keep away from Katie and Will, to which a brawl ensued, resulting in Ridge throwing Bill off of his balcony. Bill was admitted to hospital in a coma, to where Brooke revealed the outcome of the case to Bill. To confirm this, Bill set up Ridge and McMullen to meet in the Forrester Creations parking lot, whilst himself and Justin are parked nearby with radar equipment to spy on their conversation. Ridge and McMullen spoke about the plan, to which McMullen expressed his deep regret in following with. Bill and Justin were noticed by Ridge, who followed them to Spencer Publications, and confronted Bill over what he was doing. Bill told Ridge that he now knows about what has happened - but instead of pursuing this further, he believes that he is a "changed man" and accepts only an apology. Bill believes that being a nicer person will grow on Brooke's heart, where he feels he belongs. Crimes Committed *Told Brooke Logan to hide his brother Ridge Forrester's love letter to Caroline Spencer 1987. *Shot brother Ridge Forrester in the head under the influence of painkillers and alcohol 1988. *Punched Jake Maclaine 1991. *Punched Anthony Armando 1993. *Punched Ridge Forrester 1994. *Arrested for the murder of Ivana Vanderveld, then broke out of prison 1995. *Knowingly hired illegal immigrant Claudia Cortéz to work at Forrester Creations 1996. *Hid Ridge's fax to Taylor Hamilton 1997. *Drugged Taylor to keep her from telling Ridge the truth about her baby 1997. *Kissed Macy Alexander as her husband Grant Chambers lay dying in a hospital bed 1998. *Resumed a relationship with Macy to keep Stephanie Douglas from finding out about his involvement with Brooke Logan 1999. *Threw a chair through his office window after a demotion at Forrester 2004. *Punched Ridge Forrester 2004. *Stole Forrester designs and produced them for a Spectra Fashions fashion show 2004. *Helped lock Donna Logan in the Forrester steam room 2007. *Hired look alike models to make Eric Forrester think his wife, Donna, was cheating on him 2008. *Suspected of giving Forrester designs to Jackie M Designs 2009. *Boycotted Eric Forrester and Quinn Fuller's wedding, against his better judgement 2016. *Shoved Ridge Forrester 2017. *Assisted in revoking Bill Spencer Jr.'s parental rights to Will, giving wife Katie Logan sole custody 2018. *Fought Bill Spencer Jr. with Ridge Forrester, resulting in Bill being pushed over the balcony of his house 2018. Maladies and Injuries * Had an appendectomy 1988. * Slapped by Stephanie Douglas. (1989) * Drugged by Deveney Dixon 1989. * Thrown back when Brooke Logan's car exploded 2000. * Punched by Ridge Forrester 2011. * Fought Bill Spencer Jr. with Ridge Forrester 2018. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Forrester family Category:Douglas family Category:Brooke Logan's romantic relationships Category:Taylor Hayes's romantic relationships Category:Current characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters